marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
James Marks (Earth-616)
| Relatives = "Jacob Marks" (father, deceased); Marjorie Seaton Marks (mother, deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = formerly Avengers Compound | Gender = Male | Height = 5'2" | Height2 = (Jimmy); 9'Category:Height 9'; Variable (Hybrid) | Weight = 135 lbs | Weight2 = (Jimmy) 350 lbs; Variable (Hybrid) | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (Jimmy) Category:Yellow EyesYellow; Variable (Hybrid) | Hair = Blond | Hair2 = (Jimmy) Category:No HairNone; Variable (Hybrid) | UnusualSkinColour = Purple | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = Dire Wraiths | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = High school (unfinished) | Origin = Half-Mutant/Half-Dire Wraith, formerly depowered by M-Day; Magician | PlaceOfBirth = Clairton, West Virginia | Creators = Bill Mantlo; Sal Buscema | First = Rom Vol 1 17 | HistoryText = James "Jimmy" Marks is the product of cross-breeding between an Earth woman (Marjorie Marks) and a Dire Wraith (Jacob Marks - assumed identity). The Wraith who took the form of Jacob Marks was one of the surviving members that fled after the disastrous assault on Galador. Alone he found his way to Earth where he crash landed and assumed the shape of a human. To further his disguise, he courted Marjorie Seaton and developed feelings for her. They were married and a child was born. For years the Marks family lived a normal life until Jacob was found by other Wraiths that had arrived on Earth. They took over the training of young Jimmy and opened his eyes to his sorcerous heritage and indoctrinating him in Wraith doctrine. Jimmy soon far outstripped his mentors in ability to their dismay and fear. His evil penchant became ascendant and he began torturing the farm's livestock. Professor Xavier was alerted to the presence of a powerful mutant by Cerebro and dispatched the X-men to investigate. At the same time, Rom was alerted to the probability that Jacob Marks was a Dire Wraith and he too proceeded to the Marks farm with Steve Jackson and Brandy Clark. There they found Marjorie Marks emaciated and aged to the point of death and Jacob Marks who revealed himself willingly to Rom. Steve and Brandy took Marjorie to find medical help and Rom confronted Jimmy who revealed his true Hybrid form to Rom's horror. As the battle began, the X-men arrived to find a seemingly young child being attacked by what they thought was a robot. Hybrid took control of Storm's powers to whip up a blizzard and separate the combatants. Throughout the disjointed battle it became clear that there was a great evil at work, not of Rom's doing. Hybrid attempts to take Sprite as one of his future concubines to sire a new race like him to dominate both Wraiths and humans. Wolverine attempts to use Rom's Neutralizer on Hybrid and is severely shocked by its self-defense mechanism. As Hybrid approached Sprite, Rom grabs him and instructs Sprite on how to use her phasing powers to adjust the Neutralizer's settings to kill. Sprite then fires on Hybrid while Rom is restraining him which banished both Rom and Hybrid to Limbo. Hybrid would escape and enlist the help of the Sisterhood of Evil Mutants against Rom until Destiny reveals Hybrid's true goals of enslaving them as concubines to Mystique. They choose to aid Rom and Rogue is able to use her powers to sap Hybrid's powers giving Rom the opportunity to once again banish Hybrid. Years later Hybrid was able to slip through a portal opened to Limbo and begin to re-coalesce himself into a physical form. He took the form of a youth and emerged out of a river at a church baptismal ceremony. The preacher took it as a sign of a miracle and took Jimmy Marks in. He would then come into confrontation with Professor Xavier and his New Mutants in Cannonball's home in Kentucky. Once again seeking female mutants to enslave and mate with, he captured them. Rom and Starshine confront him, but his powers had grown. As Rom tries to banish him, he seizes control of his armor forcing him to turn his Neutralizer on himself. He then strips Brandy Clark from the Starshine armor and prepares her to be his bride. Magik escapes by teleporting to Limbo where she encounters Rom in battle with Dire Wraiths. She rescues him and they once more take on Hybrid. This time, Magik uses her Soulsword to cut Hybrid's power which allows Rom to once again destroy him. Hybrid later returned by being able to coalesce his atoms through shear force of will thanks to his vast psionic powers. How ever he was trapped in his Jimmy Marks persona due to the immense strain of the method of his reformation process. The hybrid persona locked in Jimmy's subconscious managed to make contact with a powerful telepath Nate Grey in order to unwittingly use Nate to reassert his dominance of his Jimmy Marks psych. A heated telepathic and telekinetic battle ensued between the two but Nate eventually found Hybrid's weakness and was able to atomize him again through a single powerful psi-blast. M-Day and Avengers Academy Hybrid was depowered on M-Day. But several years later, he regained his powers when Wraithworld returned to Earth-616 He joined the Avengers Academy after those saved him from a Purifiers commando, whom he killed before they could reveal his true nature. He did so for two reasons, one to feed on superhumans, two to use females with powers to breed an army for him as he described them as "PRIME breeding stocks". Reptil who was possessed by his older self helped him so the timeline and the future don't change so his daughter be born but had change in the heart and sound the alarm when the other came they found him controlling the other student into attacking them. Together students and faculty of the Academy managed to win Hybrid and banish him from this dimension thanks to Jocasta's timely intervention. | Powers = * Telepathy ** Mind Control * Telekinesis: He was stated to be one of the most powerful telekinetics on Earth, according to the future Reptil. * Power Negation * Superhuman Strength * Atmokinesis * Magic * Shapeshifting: James Marks has the ability to shape-shift into any form he so chooses however, he typically appears either as a youth or in his true Hybrid form. * Forcefield | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Christos Gage, the writer of the Avengers Academy, stated that Hybrid was repowered when Wraithworld returned to Earth-616 in the Annihilators miniseries. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = http://www.romspaceknightart.blogspot.com/ }} Category:Hybrids Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Force Field Category:Power Negation Category:Atmokinesis Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mutant/Dire Wraith Hybrids Category:M-Day Depowered Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Mind Control